gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrath
New Weapons *Boltok Pistol New Bosses *General RAAM (cinematic character, not in actual game) Casualties *Minh Young Kim Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: Marcus! Down there! Seeder! Lt. Kim: Last one. Here we go. Marcus Fenix: '''And that’s three for three. '''Lt. Kim: Control, this is Delta. Come in. Lt. Stroud (COM): I copy, Delta. Loud and clear! Lt. Kim: All Seeders are neutralized. Moving to Alpha’s location now. Lt. Stroud (COM): That’s great news, Delta. Stand by for Alpha. Damon Baird (COM): This is Alpha! Where the hell are you guys?! Augustus Cole: Baird! Oh shit, man. Where you been? Lt. Kim: Delta Squad is in the House of Sovereigns, over. Damon Baird (COM): Well that’s great! We’re pinned down by troikas on your rooftop, over! Lt. Kim: Understood. Sit tight. We’ll take them out. Damon Baird (COM): We’re not going anywhere, sir! Lt. Kim: Delta out. Find those troikas. Augustus Cole: Hostiles! Lt. Kim: Get ready. Here they come! Augustus Cole: There they are, man! Yeah! Lt. Kim: Alpha, we have visuals on your location. Damon Baird (COM): We’d like to have your ammo on our location, right now! Lt. Kim: Wilco. Delta out. Troika! Marcus, flank right! Flank ‘em! Wretches! Man that troika. Augustus Cole: We gotta move! Alpha’s waiting! Lt. Kim: Multiple contacts. This building used to be beautiful place. There’s a lot of history here. Marcus Fenix: '''A lot of lies, too. '''Lt. Kim: You’ve got some nerve, solider. I know all about your trial. Dominic Santiago: His trail was a sham… sir. Lt. Kim: Get up there! This street is the pickup zone! We need to clear it! That means no Locust on the ground and no Nemacyst in the air! Augustus Cole: Hell yeah! Lt. Kim: Get on those troikas! (Cutscene) Lt. Kim: Copy that. We’re at the pickup zone now. KR Two-Four: We have visual. Dominic Santiago: We’re out of here. Augustus Cole: Man. I puke my guts out on those things every time. Dominic Santiago: Guess you’re sitting next to Marcus. Then. Augustus Cole: Who loves ya, baby! Damon Baird: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Group hug. Where’s Rojas? Marcus Fenix: '''Locust! '''Dominic Santiago: Take cover! Marcus Fenix: '''Under fire! '''Lt. Kim: They’re flanking! General Raam appears. Queen Myrrah (Voiceover): I am pleased with our progress. I understand they have located another squad. Our strategy remains the same. Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies. We will win this war. It’s only a matter of time. Dominic Santiago: No! We’re here for Alpha and the Resonator. Come on! Walkthrough A bloody reunion with Alpha Squad. Just ahead is another outdoor area with a Locust Seeder. Give him your first shot from the Hammer right away, then take cover and pick off the enemy soldiers that appear on the surrounding balconies. Be sure to keep an eye in the sky for incoming Nemacyst. When you've got a clear shot, peek out for a second shot at the Seeder with your Hammer. When the Seeder is dead, head back inside and wait for JACK to tear down another door. Enter the hall and follow your squad over some rubble. Around a corner a bit further, the hall leads into a room with just a couple of Locust. Take 'em out from cover by the door frame, then continue through. There are yet more enemies in the narrow hall ahead. Try to keep the Locust at bay, as they'll want to charge up close into dangerous territory. Clear the hall and move to the next doorway. Around the corner and to the left is another hall that's guarded by an enemy turret. Run into the hall in front of the turret and look for an opening to the right. This opening leads to a hall that runs parallel to the hall the turret gunner is guarding. Push through the hall and be ready to melee a few wretches. There's also a soldier or two to take care of before reaching the end of the hall where you can converge on the turret gunner from behind for a gruesome chainsaw kill. Take control of the turret and be ready to mow down the stream of wretches that comes from straight ahead. Alternatively (and arguably more entertainingly), you can simply stand your ground and meet the Wretches with melee attacks from the butt of your non-Lancer gun. Move down the hall to the right of the turret and continue until it leads down a set of stairs, opening to a room with Locust. Charge down the stairs and take cover behind the turned over table to systematically pick off the enemies. When the room's clear, gather some ammo before continuing through the next set of halls, eventually leading you to a room where your squad breaks for conversation. When you receive the order, charge up the stairway at the far end of the room to reach a balcony overlooking a bunch of Locust soldiers. Kill the Troika gunner in front of you and take over the controls to rain down bullets on the enemies below. Alternatively, you can use the Hammer of Dawn if you still have it. When all enemies are killed, a lengthy cutscene takes over. Try not to skip the first time, it's pretty depressing, but cool. Category:Gears of War walkthrough